Ninjago: Crystal Guardian
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Something odd has been going on. Zane has kept having the same nightmare, with no remembrance of what had happened. The Serpentine are out of their tombs, and Zane glimpses a white light. Is there a connection? Find out in Ninjago: Crystal Guardian! Rated T, for violent scenes.
1. A white light

_Ninjago: Crystal Guardian _

_ By: NinjagoZ_

Zane opens his eyes. He'd been having another strange dream. He sits up to see the other 3 ninja sleeping peacefully, no nightmares to keep them awake. The white ninja suddenly feels a sudden draw to the top of the ship. What good would that do? He wondered. The pull, however, refused to be ignored. Zane, mindless as a zombie, finds himself out of bed, climbing to the top of the ship. Against protocol, against every fiber of knowledge in his body, against his feeling that life would change for him forever, the Nindroid raced to the top silently.

As Zane reaches the top of the ship, an overpowering flood of guilt suddenly enters him. Realizing the trouble he was about to get in, he whirls back to the staircase of the Destiny's Bounty. A white shine mesmerizes him, however. It flows through the sky as a comet would, and ebbs into the trees. 'What is that? I... I have to know!' Zane lets his thoughts scream to him. The ninja had docked the ship near Skyward Citadel. As Zane crosses the wooden harbor, men, women, and children shriek in terror, and flee the Skyward Citadel as fast as their legs can run. A young teen cries in fear "Serpentine!" Zane feels anger flood him. The Serpentine had been entombed again, and got out. Real nice.

Zane yells at the top of his lungs: "Kai, Jay, Cole! We have trouble!" Kai scrambles to the deck of the flying boat as Zane charges at the crowd of snakes. Zane performs spinjitzu and throws all the Serpentine into the dirt. As fangpyre surround him, the Nindroid feels a sudden peace. The snakes look so... Fragile compared to himself. They must be destroyed! A cold wind blows through the area, and Zane finds every Serpentine on the ground.

What had happened? A sudden dizziness overwhelms him, and he slips to the ground. Cole and Jay pick Zane off the dirt, and Jay fearfully whispers "How'd you... Do that?" Cole explains leisurely "Zane, Sensei says no video games." Kai just laughs "Guys, remind me NOT to make Zane angry. Ever." Zane looks at the other ninja, who, compared to himself, look like porcelain dolls. What had happened

** NinjagoZ: guys, this in my first fanfic. Lay off the insults, and I hope you like it. One question, though. What's going on with Zane?**


	2. Serpent Sight

The Serpentine sightings got overwhelming, even with Nya in on the problem. Zane had gone to 17 areas before lunch! Zane had a few brush ups with the leaders, no questions asked. Now there was one large uproar, with every serpent in Ninjago.

One of the leaders, Fangdam had spoken to Scales in a nervous stutter. "Scales, what if the Crystal Guardian shows up? W-we aren't s-strong enough. A-an entire squadron had been taken out by it's powers! How would all four tribes handle that... Thing?" Scales sighs in irritation, and mumbles something about paying a new henchman. Then Scale strongly assures the fangpyre general. "That was a squad. They were weaklings and probably traitors. Pay no mind to that Guardian." Fangdam softly replies "I only fear for our tribes' safety." Scales refuses any sort of hearing for such fluffy words, and the snake superiors slither away silently.

Zane fears who the Crystal Guardian might just be... What is he or she capable of? "Crystal Guardian? Who's he talking about?" murmurs Jay to the other 3 spinjitzu masters. Kai answers with an unconcerned shrug. Cole growls "I dunno. He- or she- probably isn't safe to have around people. Dangerous to everyone else. Zane, what do you think?" No answer comes from the occupied ice ninja. Zane feels, for the first time, a bitter cold, threatening the people he loves more than Ninjago.

Cole is mystified by the lack of Zane's attention. "Zane!" The Nindroid jumps like a jackrabbit, startled by the voice. "Sorry, what did you say?" He sheepishly mumbles. Cole face palms himself and resists the lingering urge to be concerned for his cold companion. Zane usually listens intently to Cole, Kai, and Jay. Cole repeats with slight irritation "What do you think of this Crystal Guardian business?"

Zane feels his face become hot, and is grateful his mask hides the embarrassment. This was an important matter! Zane scrambles for the correct words, and finally speaks. "We could be looking at a good advantage against Lord Garmadon. However, I understand the risk in the Crystal Guardian's very existence. So... Uh... I believe this person could very much be trained for combat against our enemies!"

Cole nods, and the gang follows the venomari general to the vicious crowd of Serpentine. Jay quizzes Cole to break the silence of the coliseum that they had followed the serpent chieftains to. "Cole, do you have a plan to mess up their little Guardian cult? That is really necessary." Cole responds with a quick bob of the head. Kai suddenly hisses with alarm. "GUYS! If you haven't noticed, We're missing ZANE!" Kai whips his head around violently in search. Kai pulls his Tac/com, a miniature radio up, and quietly growls "Zane?" a white head pops up and waves his arm from the west balcony. Kai's Tac/com crackles to life, and a quick whisper is received. "Kai, I'm alright. Cole positioned me here. Over and out." Cole nods in agreement with the buzzing radio. Cole deftly backflips to the dark patio, and positions himself near Zane.

The Nindroid had just been joined by his comrade, and he feels something throw him off the supported walkway! As he falls onto a band of constricti, Zane gasps in fear of being killed. He didn't feel like dying in the honor of his friends quite yet. Maybe when they were in danger. The muscular Serpentine didn't seem to enjoy the fact that Zane fell on them. The ninja of ice leaps out of his skin, and nervously says "...Hi?" The Nindroid had every snake's eyes on him. "Hey, this is just a big misunderstanding." Zane attempts to persuade the scaly enemies. "Um... Okay maybe not." The ninja then screams at the venomari chewing on his sleeve. "Ahhhhhhh!" Kai and Jay then leap out of their hiding spots. Cole is thrown out of his hiding place by a hypnobrai. Kai removes the hungry snake with hallucinatory venom using a strong roundhouse kick.

Zane, once again notices how fragile EVERYTHING is. Nothing is strong to him, not even Cole. He is like a piece of paper. The rest of them are glass. Zane wonders if his true potential could get more powerful, but remembers he'd asked Sensei Wu that very question. The answer is no. Zane's visual sense suddenly distorted. All snakes appear red, while his friend appear golden. All else seems like an old, torn photograph. The ice master whirls into spinjitzu, leaving a sense of weakness behind him as he charges through the ranks of his Serpentine foe. All the impure snakes bleed, lose consciousness as he rams into the porcelain enemies. His memories are temporarily gone, but seeing a redhead in a blue ninja suit reminds him the golden humans are to be spared. Avoiding the mortal being, the Nindroid continues to rip the serpents to shreds.

The power is torn from him as quickly as it had flooded the container that is his body. All the Serpentine knocked out from his rampage, and Jay, once again, seems startled. "Zane...! I can't believe you almost hit me! You..." the mouth of lightning cries in awe. For once, Jay had no words.

** NinjagoZ: Chapter 2 is over. Now for my my post-chapter question: Will Jay ever find the words for this? **


	3. Pain

Hey everybody. With 85 views, I'm doing good! To celebrate, chapter 3 is on the air! Virtual cookies for everybody who reads the story below! Warning: violence in the extreme! NinjagoZ out.

Zane stares at his horrified teammate. He couldn't understand. No harm had come to Jay! His brother must be too shocked to understand Zane's immediate reaction in the heat of battle. The Seer suddenly cries out. "Jay, I didn't mean to scare you that way. I let my instinct control me, and it almost got me to harm you. I'd never let it happen!" Jay's disgusted draw away from Zane suggests that he refuses to believe Zane's deceit.

Zane's plead for forgiveness does nothing to avert Jay's anger. Jay finally gives up his self-control, and does a backflip, nailing Zane in the face. A satisfying crunch results from the violence, and artificial blood spurts from the Nindroid's nose and mouth. He crumples up and falls forward. The white ninja's effort to capture the faux plasma fails as the liquid seeps through his hands. Cole, shocked to see his best friend bleeding, only stares. Jay sneers, guiltless "You're a stain, Zane. You are a disgusting mess to clean up and forget about." Jay kicks Zane in the face again, leaving the Seer lying on his face to protect it. He refuses to fight Jay off, leaving himself weak. The blue ninja grabs and pulls the Nindroid's hair, and slams the bloody ninja's face into the ground. More false blood leaves his body, this time splattered on the ground in a mask. Zane refuses to so much as push the lightning master, and is rewarded with being stomped on. Zane's hand flutters to his abdomen, which is bleeding too much. The pain is all Zane can recall... Not his friends. Not happiness. Not even fear. Only pain enters his mind, and his body feels like it was burned with boiling sugar. He hears what Jay repeatedly tells him: you're a stain, a mistake, a cheap cereal box toy to be thrown away! Zane thinks with sadness and agony: Jay is right. I'm a stain. I wish I never existed. The... The PAIN! All else is lost to the ninja. Incomprehensible pain fills the sadness. The moment seems to last forever. Cole recovers from his horror, and floods with anger. Anger that his friend is hurt. Anger that he just stood there. But mostly... Anger over Jay betraying the trust he created, and betraying the gang. The master of earth lunges like a tiger at the mutinous ninja, and barrels him over. Kai goes to help Zane, and

Cole just doesn't care if Zane lives or dies. Cole has given his rage one inch, and that inch has thrown him out of calmness and reason. Cole's hand grips a knife, and embeds the ceramic dagger in Jays shoulder. The black ninja rips at Jay's red hair, and removes the strands. Then the strong ninja bites the lightning ninja's shoulder, and rips until it bleeds. As the blood fluids exit Jay's body, his struggles grow feeble. Cole roars in rage "You see how it feels, Jay? See how it feels to bleed?" Cole crawls off Jay, and growls "Leave. Before I kill you." Jay scrambles for the exit, and escapes.

Woah... Jay's evil, guys. Did not expect. Q: Will Jay ever return to the good side? This question is one not even NinjagoZ can answer, that's me, and I write this story!


	4. Numb

Hi, everyone. NinjagoZ is ALIVE! Now, I have a problem. I need at least 5 new posts to continue. Please add a comment, or I will have to stop writing Crystal Guardian. That means I better have 13 posts soon! Trust me, I don't want any trouble. Since I have 225 views, the show is gonna keep rolling. Time to write.

Zane feels his heart shatter as his former brother, his current enemy, scrambles for the exit, his best friend sending his blue nemesis packing. The Nindroid just doesn't feel a reason to want to continue. Never again will he be able to train with Jay. Never again to run, play games, live, or laugh alongside the blue ninja. Was he really a friend, though? The times he'd stolen from Zane, hurt Zane, harmed the people Zane had loved... Maybe it was better that Jay left.

But a crushing pain refuses to leave him. A sadness beyond his understanding is within him, and his eyes grow dark as a storming sea. The awkward ninja lets the shadow of his grief wrap him in it's embrace. Kai asks "Zane... You okay?" Zane doesn't seem to hear the question. His eyes are dull, like an unsharpened blade. The eyes of someone who has lost their ability to love. His face is straight as a billboard. Nothing is there within him.

The trio is home. Nya welcomes them with a smile, glad to see them back, but one look at Zane being led home, injured, and a lack of Jay's presence changes that. "Zane? W-what happened to you? Where's Jay?" The white ninja pretends he doesn't see her, and actually doesn't hear her. He never wants to speak to anyone again. The Nindroid feels like he preformed a felony crime, and doesn't deserve companions like the ones he was given. Losing a friend to such circumstances, being beaten down by that friend... Life didn't feel worth living. He was numb. All his good emotions fade like a shadow as a light enters it. Gone. His heartbeat is slow, as if it was filled with thick residue. He feels like he has sensory deprivation, because his touch feels nothing, his hearing is nullified, his sight blurred by the overwhelming amount of tears he cannot let himself release. The Zane the ninja knew doesn't exist anymore.

Almost all of Zane's heart told him he wasn't worth saving- he should've let Jay kill him. It would have been more honorable to die by a false friend than live with shame, hate, and sadness. He was basically a rock. Unseeing. Unmoving. Lifeless. Nya waits for a response, and Cole shudders. His friend would not respond to a voice, possibly never again. Kai solemnly answers, knowing Zane is mute at the moment. "Nya... Jay attempted on Zane's life. Zane didn't even fight back, and Cole made Jay leave. It was horrible... There was so much blood, and Zane... Let's just say he's not the same person."

Nya looks into the Seer's eyes. There was only a void, a hole of despair within him. The female samurai is afraid of what Zane could do. Not to her or one of the other ninja, but to himself. In the abyss of darkness, she sees a single spark. The only remaining shard of the old him is the love for his friends. Jay might have broken the Nindroid to an unrepairable state. It scares Nya into backing into Kai, and she starts crying.

Zane snaps his head to Nya, and the blur of heavy grief is temporarily lifted. "Nya... Don't cry, please. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not that badly hurt, honestly!" Begs the emotionally wrecked ninja. Nya stares at him, seeing the boy she used to know. Her hands leave Kai, and she approaches the ninja in white. Gentle, loving eyes of the softest blue. She wraps her arms around the youth. It was nice to have the Zane she loved and appreciated back in her arms, even for a moment. He holds Nya tightly, comforting her sobs, letting the tears flow onto his clothes. He didn't care for the shirt anyway. "... Zane, forgive me. I'm sorry." Nya whispers to him. "There is nothing to apologize for, sister." Kai is a brother, so why not have Nya as a sister? Zane's warm, tender words calm her. As soon as she left his arms, calm and quiet, the Nindroid's porcelain spark returns to its small amount. Darkness smothers his happiness, and depression comes down like a tidal wave. Two thoughts come to mind, and he shoves them away. The walls of anger are crushing him, and all he can do is fight it. The dark can't be stopped, only be kept from completely ripping him apart.

As the days go by, the emotional hurricane slowly subsides until Zane acted almost... Ordinary. The ninja are assigned on a reconnaissance mission to an abandoned Serpentine tomb. Weapons in hand, the three ninja delve into darkness. No light emanates from anywhere, and shadows swallow all the light but the golden weapons.

As the trio passes through a corridor, they spot a faint light up ahead. It was red, like Kai's ninja suit. As the troop approaches it, they find a huge profile of Kai. All the Serpentine knew about Kai in one big hologram. Zane snaps a photo of it using his holo-pic. Many ideas to destroy him were inscribed, and all were X'd out. The next profile was of Jay, and Zane twitches. Cole growls as if he was here now. All the data was one repeated word: ally. Horror stings the ninja as they realize what has become of the blue ninja. The word for his occupation was dark angel of lightning. Jay. Cole's profile was no different than Kai's, except nobody has suggestions for eliminating him.

Zane's profile. THE profile. As their eyes roll over the screen, two words drop every drop of knowledge they had about the white ninja. Zane's weapons fall out of his hand as her curls up in despair. Kai and Cole back away, weapons pointed at Zane. Two words destroyed his life as he knew it:

Crystal Guardian.


	5. Caging a Nindroid

Guys, I lowered my standards to 3 views per chapter. NinjagoZ is kinda evil in OCs, by the by. But, that isn't relevant. Stories kill people, not guns! Now READ

! Zane was caged. Like an animal, he was put in a metal box. Zane looks at his friends. Why this? Why did he have to be the Crystal Guardian? If he wasn't a ninja, would that leave him to be a Crystal Guardian? Mechanical as he is, the others accepted him. Did this simple pair of words destroy his life, or was it even meant to be in the first place? He flips to Jay's harsh words. Evil, but so true. A stain is all I am, thinks the sad Nindroid.

Cole's face fills with a new rage! The black ninja suddenly yells at Sensei Wu! "Sensei, Zane isn't a dog, so we should not treat him so!" Sensei turns to the rugged teen and glares at him. "Zane is not safe to be around. He must be isolated!" Cole lost his temper at those words. "SENSEI, DO YOU EVEN CARE?! IS IT BETTER TO FORCE HIM TO LIVE IN SOLITUDE THAN TO HELP HIM?!" The black ninja screams. Sensei Wu drops his tea pot in rage. Nobody is to be treated that way, according to Cole.

The earth master throws the door off the cage and demands "Zane, RUN!" Zane doesn't think twice, and dives out of the nearby window. A few glass shards resonate a beautiful sound, and he loves it. However, the Nindroid continues to run. Sprinting as fast as he possibly can, he escapes his captors and former companion.

White, powdery snow begins to fall, giving Zane the advantage. Continuing his escape, he finds a clearing with a huge oak tree filled with green leaves. His Shurikens on his back, the ninja in white begins constructing a hut under the nurturing boughs of the tree. A small building made of snow. As he makes his final adjustments to the inside, he wanders out to find: a blanket made of lamb's wool, a white pillow, and a small package of sushi that is still good. With a quick glance around the area, he grips the gifts and crawls inside his hut. It was beautiful outside, even in the lowlight. A thrum of the waves on a beach sounded in his cold ears, and falls asleep with good memories in his head...

NinjagoZ: It's sad Zane had to run from his friends... I apologize for such a short chapter. This was kinda pressed, cuz I don't have much time. Bye!


	6. Why this?

3 reviews completed. Guys, you know how sad the story will get, make it easy on yourselves and not die. Ninjago 4ever! Apology for short chapter...

Light filters through the snow, leaves, and branches of the birch wood forest. A small group of sparrows tweet as they fly by. Zane lets the glare of the first ray of sunshine awaken him as he sits up by the beautiful glade. He had fallen asleep! Zane staggers to his feet as his heart starts racing in absolute fear. Being a crystal guardian had taken a toll on his spirits, bruising and battering his emotions. His eyes sting from the direct light, even as he looks away from the east. Glittering off the snow was the rays of the sun. Why was anything different from the Nindroid incident? Zane knows he is always hurting in one form or another. Could life be anymore hurtful than to take everything? His father, his closest brother, his friends, and his home. Nothing was spared. He was razed in so many ways, pained by the blood of Jay's anger, the burns of his friends' fear, and his rejection from his own Sensei is almost enough to make him kill himself. Despair floods him as he relives the pain and fears he suffered. Why he lost everything important was not understood by anyone but him. His Crystal Guardian within only destroys. Never creates, never gives. Only hates his very existence. As he ponders that very thing, Sensei Wu appears out of the trees, the other 3 ninja at his side. A chill of fear runs through the Nindroid as they don their weaponry.


	7. Misery loves company

Zane puts his hand over his mouth to muffle a gasp. They hadn't noticed him yet... He creeps around the entourage of ninja, almost a phantom against the snow. A shimmer of light enfolds the team as the morning rays glint against Kai's gold armor. His eyes were smoldering and suffocating his sadness for his misled hatred of Zane's gift. He was attempting to be searching for a serpentine. A snowflake glitters against his pale cheek... No, not a snowflake, a tear. He was mourning the loss of Zane's brotherhood. Cole was bitterly playing sentry, being the watchdog of the party. His violet eyes were burning with rage for Sensei's hurtful words. Zane is spotted by Cole, and he mouths "Get outta here, Zane. Hurry!" The snow shimmers through the image of his brother. His eyes darken and widen at the sight of his icy ninja friend, and he points in an entirely different direction. He yells "Over there! Get the monstrosity!" The Nindroid understands what his former brother was doing. He throws himself into a mad sprint as Lloyd cries "A diversion! Cole, you traitorous dog...!" Zane quickly sees Cole flanking him, and slows his pace by a hair. The black ninja nods as he catches up steadily. He holds his scythe behind him to discourage any attacks from his flank. As Jay appears out of nowhere to strike the killing blow on Zane, a dagger flies up and spears Jay directly in the shoulder that the singer's son threw. "Thanks for the assist." Zane praises. The blue menace hops out of the undergrowth to tackle Zane, only to fail miserably and miss by inches.

A golden sword slams into the tree behind Cole, and the black ninja leaps out of the path of the blade in the nick of time. His hand leaps to another dagger, landing it in Kai's vulnerable hand. Zane hisses to him "Up here." Cole nods and scrambles up the tree before anything else could harm him. The earth master pants "Thanks, they almost had me." Zane let himself place his hand on his shoes, and pop them off. He lets a "Siberian tiger" roar pulsate into the air, and tosses his torn gloves and broken sandals to the ground. The group falls for it, and retreats from the birch wood forest. He leads Cole to a small river, and sets up a camp in the trees.

Cole POV

"..." Zane hesitates to say something. Was I not worth his trust? Gazing at the ground, I realize this was entirely my fault. He was right to think I was a monstrous person. I couldn't bring myself to say the very words I was about to utter. I break the ice, no pun intended, by saying "I'm sorry, Zane." His eyes soften, which is a sign he wasn't mad anymore. How could he still trust me, especially since I was the first to raise my blade to his tender throat? He smiles and whispers "... Thank you. You are forgiven." I raise my bushy eyebrows at the Nindroid and ask "How can you... How can I be trusted?" The ninja shakes his head, his short, scruffy, sandy hair only trailing behind by an inch. His smile, however, remains unchanged as he murmurs "You busted me out when I was captured, and you helped me escape. You are still my brother, Cole. I have not forgotten the good in this chain of horrible memories." He pauses to let it sink in, and then the song-like monotone continues. "And I still know forgiveness. That is something I will never lose sight of..." as the air, already chilled by Zane and the winter, grows frigid, Cole and Zane watch the stars, letting their thoughts fade to dreams...

Apologizing for this? I think not!


	8. A story behind the whole thing?

**Ok, so I was like: How can I torture my helpless fans now? Then I remembered you guys aren't helpless, and I shouldn't be torturing you guys... But I will anyway! My new quote is:**

** Life sucks, Garmadon's a jerk, and you're probably gonna be eaten by Serpentine. Have fun!**

Zane's eyes flutter open as he is disturbed from his dream. He had been sitting beside his brothers, laughing and playing. Nya was training Lloyd to fly the dragon, content with her task. Zane, Cole, Kai, and Jay had been throwing snowballs at each other, each with their own advantage: Zane had his falcon stealth bombing the guys, Cole caught the snowballs, Kai melted them, and Jay was too fast to hit.

Zane growls "Five more minutes, please..." Cole sighs. Zane was a good guy, but he could be SUCH a pain! Cole tosses a sandal at Zane, startling his closest friend with it. Zane cries "OKAY, I'M UP, I'M UP!" Cole nudges his white friend in a gentle manner, laughing "Yeah, you are DEFINITELY up, Zane!" The snow had piled onto the trees, and as Zane sits up, the snow falls on top of them. Cole gives a wail of complaint, and yells "Aaaaauuuuugggggghhhhh! Too cold!"

Zane blinks a few times, and says "I... Think I have snow in my underwear." A cold, surprised Cole nods, and climbs out of the tree. In any manner, they were both cold and covered in snow and ice. Zane stays silent, and is staring into space as if he was hypnotized. Cole waves his hand in Zane's face, calling "YooHoo, Nindroid! You in there?" Zane makes no attempt to respond, other than twitching his hand.

Zane gives a shocked, loud start by falling out of the tree branches. Zane's blue eyes sparkle in sadness; he had just realized that Cole and him had to change themselves in order to protect them, but it was obviously an entirely different realization.

There was a story behind the Crystal Guardian.


	9. OC contest!

Hey, guys! This is a contest.

I am going to include an OC belonging to one of you! All you have to do is be the person to create the best alter ego of Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay! You have to make all 4 of the ninja an alter ego, and wait for further instructions. This is going to aid me in a different story. I want YOU to be guardian of the crystal temple! Best alter egos win!


	10. The story of the Crystal Divines

Zane approaches a stone temple after a day's worth of travel. Cole is drooping with exhaustion, but Zane's excitement gives him extra stamina. He sees a large stone tablet in front, and Cole sees a bunch of pictures inscribed onto it. Zane slowly reads it aloud.

"Long before Ninjago was ever formed, there was a group of gods, the final evolution of a crystal guardian. They were the Crystal Divines. Their names were: Xanthea, goddess of stone; Carrion, god of death; Rosienta, goddess of hope; ...Zane." The Nindroid stops dictating the ancient inscription. He is in awe. Zane then dictates

"Zane, god of ice; and Brittany, goddess of ghosts." Zane looks at a fatigued Cole, and the duo flops down, realizing how tired he was himself. Cole quietly murmurs "I didn't run all this way to hear a fairy tale, did I?" Zane glares at his companion. Zane continues

"The realm of the gods was being torn apart, bit by bit, by the darkness. Zane and Brittany knew that if they didn't stop this soon, the Crystal evolution would stop. However, Xanthea, Carrion, and Rosienta were too foolish to realize,their pride being a major downfall for them. Brittany and Zane then did something that would utterly change the world forever: They sacrificed their Crystal Divinity to save the god's planet.

"Zane and Brittany took this trail together, for they had been fiercely in love. Brittany told the ice god 'When Ninjago, the planet we shall create, needs us most, we will return in the form of Crystal Guardians. I will wait forever for you, if I must.'" Zane's heart pulsates in his throat, knowing this must be his one true love. The ninja of ice, or god if you will, chokes out

"He agreed with his immortal love, ready to desend from his place in the land of the divines. Hand in hand, the pair dissolved into a fine white and magenta mist." Zane's eyes raise, and Cole stares at his godly friend. Zane's hair shortened to a thinner layer, and his blue eyes gain a gold tint. White faintly outlines the Nindroid in a shimmering barrier.

The mark of the Crystal Guardian.


End file.
